


alone together

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Road Trips, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: Osamu is ninety-nine percent convinced that Atsumu has a secret girlfriend.or, Osamu is curious enough to follow Atsumu on a road trip, but the results are a lot more disastrous than he'd imagined.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 45
Kudos: 307
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	alone together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElsaFH (Elsa0806)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/gifts).



> hello !! i hope you enjoy this silly little fic !! i had a lot of fun writing the miya twins' banter :D

Osamu is ninety-nine percent convinced that Atsumu has a secret girlfriend. For one, Atsumu wouldn’t be driving all the way to Tokyo every month. Two, Atsumu has started to pick up more chores around the house lately for more allowance money. What the fuck. Never in his eighteen years of living did he ever expect his twin brother to willingly do chores. He never expected Atsumu to be responsible with that money either, he was convinced that Atsumu was going to spend it on useless junk.

(And he had been, but he stopped a few months ago, the same time that Osamu started suspecting that he had a secret girlfriend. He supposes he shouldn’t complain though, he has more free time now that Atsumu is doing the housework.)

Last but not least, Osamu can hear his brother fucking  _ giggling  _ late at night on the phone. At first, Osamu thought he was dreaming, or that he’d pulled enough all-nighters to start having auditory hallucinations, but he soon realized that no, Atsumu was in fact giggling in the middle of the night. He hadn’t expected it since Atsumu never picks up his phone in the first place. How was he supposed to know that Atsumu would do that?

Anyway. The only reason why Osamu isn’t  _ one-hundred  _ percent convinced that Atsumu has a secret girlfriend is that he never shut up about his girlfriends in the past. Osamu can’t fathom why Atsumu would choose to keep this one a secret.

(Unless Atsumu had a secret boyfriend? No, that’s impossible. Osamu’s already the gay one in the family. He’s the one that has a secret boyfriend in the family. Just then, a notification from said boyfriend pops up on his screen.)

His door unlocks and Atsumu is standing behind it, towel around his waist. toothbrush in his mouth, and hair sopping wet. 

“‘Samu, I need to borrow the car this afternoon,” Atsumu says, his mouth still full.

Osamu looks at him skeptically. “Didn’t you borrow the car last week? Also, what if  _ I  _ want to go somewhere?”

They both know that Osamu is full of shit. Osamu doesn’t use the car for anything other than getting groceries at the cheap convenience store farther away. If he wants to hang out with his friends he usually walks to their houses since they all live within walking distance from his house or the school.

“Yeah, I did borrow the car last week, but this is important, I need to use the car again later, after practice,” Atsumu says. He takes his toothbrush and spits his toothpaste into the cup he’s holding.

Osamu flinches in disgust. “Why are you going on a Friday instead of Saturday?”

“Because, ‘Samu, I want to. I can start the day earlier tomorrow,” Atsumu says, smirking. He continues to ramble, and Osamu doesn’t catch the rest of it.

“What did Mom even say? Does she know you’re leaving again?” Osamu asks.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Of course Mom knows about my trips. She trusts me to drive myself there instead of yelling at me to take the bus.”

“You’re the worst on public transit.”

“Shut your trap!”

“How long are you going to be out?”

“Sunday night. Don’t worry, I finished all of my homework, I’m definitely going to ace the exam next week,” Atsumu says, putting his hand on his hip and acting all confident.

While matters considering his twin brother aren’t particularly enthralling, this one piques Osamu’s interest. Mainly because it’ll make up for all of the times that Atsumu has tried to snoop into Osamu’s secrets. But, he’s also curious to who’s made Atsumu so whipped. “Can I come with?”

(He wants Atsumu to be happy, even if he has the worst personality in all of Hyogo - no, Japan.)

A horrified look dawns on Atsumu’s face. “What the fuck, no! Why are you asking, you’ve never bothered to ask before.”

Osamu shrugs. “We’re twins, I think we should spend more time together,” he says. “Tokyo is a nice place, I should explore some more since I want to build a business there one day. Maybe try out the food there.”

“You’re acting like me, ‘Samu, I don’t like that,” Atsumu says, sighing. He grabs his shirt hanging on the back of his chair along with a pair of shorts on the floor. “But I suppose you can tag along. Take a day off and stop being so tense about studies and all that. We leave as soon as practice ends.”

Osamu nods and Atsumu heads back to the bathroom.

The rest of the day passes by uneventfully. He takes notes mindlessly during class and meets with his boyfriend for lunch behind the bushes so they could sneak a few kisses. Osamu misses a few spikes during practice but he makes up for them with the spikes he does end up making.

After he and Atsumu change in the locker room, they head to the parking lot and to their car. Atsumu sits in the driver’s seat, as expected, while Osamu sits in the passenger seat. It isn’t until he starts the car that Osamu realizes he’s made a grave mistake.

One, Atsumu is a reckless driver. Two, whenever he drives he has to have blasting music that will shatter his eardrums. Three, they’re going to be on the road for seven hours. Maybe more. Seven plus hours of Atsumu’s reckless driving and mind-numbing music.

Osamu sighs. He’s not sure why he expected any different. Luckily, Atsumu decides to be  _ a little bit  _ considerate by turning down the volume.

“‘Tsumu, what’s so special about today?” Osamu asks.

Atsumu laughs nervously. “Y’know. Today.”

It’s a brisk October afternoon. There are no bells ringing in Osamu’s head reminding him of anything particularly special about today, other than the due dates for some of his assignments, but he turned those in during class earlier.

Osamu doesn’t really bother prying. He knows he’s going to find out during this trip anyway. Atsumu’s phone starts ringing and clattering around in the drink compartment. Osamu picks it up and looks at the contact name displayed on the top of the screen. It reads ‘Shou,’ which isn’t very helpful either. Shou is a gender-neutral prefix.

“Who is it from?” Atsumu asks.

“Shou,” Osamu answers. “But you’re on the road, I’m not going to let you use your phone while you’re driving.”

Atsumu has a glimmering smile creeping upon his face. It’s different, a much happier smile than the one that Osamu is used to. “Alright, okay. Remind me to text back as soon as we pull into a gas station.”

“Okay.”

“Who is Shou?” Osamu asks.

“Someone special.”

Well, that certainly helps. Oddly enough, after the text from Shou, Atsumu seems to be much calmer. His driving isn’t as reckless.

  
  


“You should take a nap, ‘Samu,” Atsumu suggests. They’ve been driving for a few hours now.

Osamu shakes his head. “No, I’m fine,” he lies, mid-yawn. Classes and practice were particularly tiring today, although perhaps he wouldn’t have been so tired if  _ someone  _ \- cough, Atsumu - hadn’t kept him up throughout the night while on the phone.

He wonders if their parents know about the late-night phone calls and are choosing to ignore it, or if they’re blissfully unaware.

“Come on, I’m not going to kill you while I’m driving.”

“I don’t want to risk that.”

Nonetheless, he falls asleep not too long after. When he wakes up, his volleyball jacket has been tossed on top of him and the sky is noticeably darker. Osamu blinks twice before sitting up. He turns on his phone, which shows that it’s almost ten at night and that the battery is about to die. There’s a sign to a motel to his right, Atsumu is nowhere to be found. Damn the bastard for leaving him all alone in the car. Thankfully, the car keys are sitting in the cupholder along with an empty bag of shrimp crackers that  _ clearly  _ has Osamu’s name written on it.

Fuck you, Tsumu, those were my shrimp crackers, he thinks bitterly.

Osamu wakes himself up and clicks his seatbelt off. When he exits the car, he notices that the air has gotten much colder. As he’s walking to the entrance, that’s when Atsumu steps out and they nearly collide with each other.

“Watch where you’re going!” Atsumu shrieks, rubbing his head.

Osamu sighs exasperatedly. “You weren’t paying attention either.”

“Whatever,” Atsumu huffs. “We’re on the fourth floor,” he mutters before heading to the car and unlocking the trunk where their backpacks are stored.

“Did you remember to get a room with more than one bed? I ain’t sharing a bed with your stinky ass,” Osamu asks.

Atsumu scoffs. “Rude! Also, no, I was banking on you sleeping on the floor.” Osamu glares at him until Atsumu waves his hands in defense. “Relax, I’m joking.”

Osamu hoists his backpack over his shoulder and takes the keycard from Atsumu before walking ahead of him.

“Hey, wait up!”

He doesn’t bother waiting for Atsumu. Instead, he takes the stairs to their room instead of waiting for the elevator. Osamu sets his backpack at the foot of one of the beds before he lies down. Even though he’d been asleep for most of the drive, he still feels exhausted and sluggish.

Atsumu shows up minutes later, somehow energetic, even after their long drive together. “Dibs on the shower!” he yells. Osamu lets him because this is a hotel and there’s always going to be hot water no matter how long Atsumu hogs the shower.

He passes the time by texting his boyfriend and playing a game on his phone. Thankfully Atsumu doesn’t take an entire year in the bathroom.

Even though it’s late in the evening, neither of them end up going to sleep yet. Atsumu grabs the deck of cards in the bedside drawer and they play a round of Solitaire until Atsumu gets fed up and tosses all of the cards in the air.

“You better pick that up,” Osamu says, not wanting to clean up after his brother or force any of the housekeepers to do so.

Atsumu huffs. “I  _ will.  _ I’m not some sort of pig.”

“Could’ve had me fooled.”

“I drove you here! Least you could do is be nice to me!”

“You ate my damn shrimp crackers!”

Osamu huffs. They’re not here to fight.

The next morning, he wakes up to Atsumu making a racket. He forgets where he is for a brief moment until he remembers that he went on a spontaneous road trip to Tokyo with his brother. 

“How long have you been awake?”

“For like two hours,” Atsumu says before continuing to hum. Osamu looks at the clock. It’s barely eight in the morning. It’s irritating how much of a morning person Atsumu is. 

He stands up and heads to the balcony, where he can see a view of the magnificent city.

“We should eat breakfast up here,” Atsumu says. Osamu jolts, unaware that Atsumu was behind him.

“It’s cold outside,” Osamu deadpans. “We’re both going to get sick. You wouldn’t want that for your date.”

Atsumu is quick to deny it. “It’s not a date!”

“Don’t lie to me, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says. “I’m your fucking twin, I know you like the back of my hand.”

“It really isn’t!”

“Come on, there’s no way you’d willingly drive seven hours every month and pick up all of the chores around the house if you didn’t have a secret long-distance relationship or whatever.”

“It’s not a date! Shut your trap!” Atsumu screeches.

Osamu rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He sighs and walks over to the desk, where he opens the menu for the hotel breakfast. “Do you want breakfast downstairs? Or are we going out?”

“Yeah, downstairs is fine, I’m still waiting for Shou though,” Atsumu says, not paying much attention.

“You never told me who Shou is, why haven’t I heard of them before?” Osamu asks.

Atsumu quirks an eyebrow. “I thought I told you? At Nationals?”

“No?” Osamu tries to recall if Atsumu had been rambling about anyone that goes by the name of Shou, but to no avail. Osamu had probably tuned him out at the time.

Atsumu hums noncommittally. “Oh well. You’ll get to meet ‘em later.”

“Okay, then.”

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. Atsumu beams. “Shou’s here!” He unlocks the door and Osamu’s eyes widen when he sees who this ‘Shou’ is.

_ Karasuno’s number 10?! Hinata Shouyou?! _

Come to think of it, Atsumu  _ had  _ been running his mouth about Hinata after Nationals.

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata practically leaps into Atsumu’s arms.

“Shou!” he says endearingly.

It’s as if Osamu is looking at an entirely different person. He clears his throat and that’s when they finally turn around.

“Shou, meet my brother. ‘Samu, meet Shou, he’s my….” Atsumu finds himself fumbling over his words. Osamu looks at him skeptically.

“We’re friends,” Hinata interjects. “Nice to meet you, Samu-san!” He shakes Osamu’s hand vigorously. “Sorry, I need to use the restroom now.” He rushes off to the bathroom.

The room is eerily quiet when Hinata leaves the room. Osamu whacks Atsumu on the back of the head. “What was that all about?” he asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. You hesitated earlier. Are you and Hinata friends or not?”

“We….” Atsumu pauses. “We’re friends.”

“I call bullshit.”

Atsumu crumbles like he always does when Osamu calls his bluff. “Okay,  _ fine,  _ we… may or may not have made out once.”

“Once?”

“Twice… A few times… Shh! He can probably hear us!”

“Are you actually dating or not?” Osamu asks. He’s still in the middle of processing the fact that his twin brother likes boys.

“No.”

Osamu whacks him with a nearby pillow. “You’re so fucking useless, what the hell, just ask him out already.”

“No!”

“We’re not leaving until you do!” Unlike his brother, Osamu fulfills all of his promises, and he certainly intends to fulfill this one. “You guys have been having secret rendezvous in Tokyo for months now!”

“Fuck you, ‘Samu!” Atsumu sticks his tongue out.

Osamu feels like his ash-grey hair is going to actually turn grey before he finishes high school. Maybe even before the trip is over.

Hinata steps out of the bathroom, grinning widely. He clings onto Atsumu’s arm. “So, what are we doing today? After breakfast?”

“Oh! I have tickets to the local aquarium since you mentioned you wanted to go…” Atsumu rattles off about everything he has planned for the day. Osamu already feels like he’s third-wheeling. It’s clear as day that Atsumu and Hinata are enamored with each other.

“How cool!” Hinata says, eyes as big as saucers. He’s standing face to face with Atsumu, hardly any space between them. “Thank you!”

Osamu looks down to see that their hands are linked together and that Hinata’s hand fits  _ perfectly  _ into Atsumu’s like some sort of shoujo-manga-soap-opera-hybrid that he doesn’t really want to think about right now.

He interrupts their moment, containing his urge to commit not one but two murders today. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna head downstairs… for breakfast,” he says slowly, before turning away from them

Atsumu and Hinata finally pull apart from each other. They run to catch up to Osamu in the elevator. 

“Go pick out a table for us, I’ll get your food,” Atsumu says. Hinata nods before scurrying away.

Atsumu continues to stare at Hinata’s retreating frame.

Osamu coughs. “Wow, you sure are whipped.”

“Shut,” Atsumu says. “I should know about my friend’s breakfast order.”

“What’s my breakfast order?” Osamu challenges, even though he knows that Atsumu is quite forgetful and is oftentimes self-centered.

He scoffs. “That one’s easy, you’ll eat anything as long as it’s delicious.”

“Well, who wouldn’t want to eat delicious food?” Osamu sighs. “Either way. It’s clear that he likes you. You should stop leading him on and ask him out.”

Atsumu splutters. “I will get there!”

Once they get their food, they head back to the table where Hinata is sitting. Atsumu sits next to Hinata and Osamu sits across from them. Osamu feels like his third-wheeling has only gotten intense now that they’re at the breakfast table.

They seem to be in their own little world. Atsumu’s feeding Hinata - the tension is so incredibly thick that Osamu feels like he would need a butcher’s knife just to be able to cut through it.

It’s well known that Atsumu is the stupid one in the family. But as it turns out, Osamu is just as stupid. He clearly did not think this through in the slightest. He’d gotten caught up with Atsumu and Hinata’s oblivious pining toward each other that he let his food go cold. Now it doesn’t taste as good.

Or, well, as good as motel breakfast can get anyway.

“Hey, we should go see the fireworks later tonight!” Hinata suggests, breaking Osamu out of his internal meltdown.

Atsumu beams. “Yeah, that would be fun! ‘Samu, come join us.”

“Just text me later.”

After they finish their breakfast, they split off for the day.

Osamu heads over to the nearby museum. He wishes that Rintarou was here to join him, he would’ve loved to see the museum’s art.

He makes a mental note to take him here the next time they’re in Tokyo.

The rest of the day is spent walking around, sending pictures to Rintarou whenever something looks particularly fascinating. He stops to have bubble tea in a quaint little shop nearby, calls Rintarou for a quick chat before Atsumu starts pinging his phone incessantly with pictures of Hinata looking all starry-eyed standing in front of the fish along with dozens of selfies.

_ If I wanted to see your face,  _ Osamu types out,  _ I would just look in the mirror. _

Atsumu texts him the middle finger emoji along with several swearing emojis. How mature. Another string of texts comes in, telling Osamu to meet up in the park for the fireworks.

Osamu runs into Hinata first and taps him on the shoulder. He’s sitting on a blanket on top of the grass. It’s not hard to spot him, his bright orange hair is easy to pick out.

“Oh, hi! Atsumu left to pick up the takeout,” Hinata says.

“Ah.”

Osamu sits down next to Hinata. “So, how long have you liked my brother?”

Hinata turns bright red. “What do you mean, Samu-san? We’re friends, of course we like each other!”

“No, I mean, you like him a lot, don’t you? You’re not as slick as you think you are.”

Hinata pouts. “Well, I thought we were pretty slick.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you would be a good boyfriend for ‘Tsumu.”

“Thanks, ‘Samu-san.”

Hinata smiles softly and Osamu pulls him in for a hug. Atsumu returns, moments later, happy to see both Hinata and Osamu.

“Hey, you’re back!” Atsumu says happily. He waves the bag. “Here’s our dinner. Dig in.”

Osamu takes the bag from Atsumu and lays the food out on their blanket. Atsumu curls up next to Hinata, even though there’s a lot of space on said blanket.

(Sometimes, Atsumu tests his patience. He really does.)

“Y’all are awful,” Osamu says, when he witnesses Atsumu spoon-feeding Hinata for the second time today.

“I think it’s cute,” Hinata giggles.

Even though it’s dark outside now, Osamu can still see the slight blush creep up on Atsumu’s face. They stare into each other’s eyes, until suddenly, Atsumu goes in for a kiss. Hinata kisses back. 

“Be my boyfriend,” Atsumu says, the moment they stop kissing.

Osamu wonders why Atsumu hadn’t thought of confessing earlier. It would’ve saved everyone mountains of grief,

Hinata nods excitedly.

They continue to make out. Osamu feels like he’s going to puke. “I hate you, ‘Tsumu. I’m happy for you, but I still hate you.” He stands up and decides to finish his dinner elsewhere, at one of the bench tables nearby.

Osamu texts Rintarou.

_ Tsumu got a boyfriend today, I think he’s going to be even more insufferable now than ever. _

_ Lol _ , Rintarou texts back.  _ That’s what you get for tagging along with him. _

Still, Osamu can see how happy Atsumu’s been with Hinata. He can see that Atsumu truly does care for Hinata, and perhaps it’s sweet that he’s found someone that likes him for who he is and not just because he’s the setter of Inarizaki.

_ He’s still my brother. I care about his annoying ass sometimes. _


End file.
